


EAT OR BE EATEN!

by inuyasha (laurakinnie)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Kamishiro Rize is Sawada Nana, i wrote this a WHILE ago but its still cool 2 me so, spoilers for rize’s backstory, u dnt rlly need to kno the whole plot of tg to read this, um... yeah idk either its fun tho!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakinnie/pseuds/inuyasha
Summary: Iemitsu takes her to a bookstore-coffee shop that she’s obviously been to before— camera footage shows her coming at least twice a month, buying in bulk, and spending an afternoon reading. The workers know her, the walls know her, and she still lets Iemitsu pick their table and the aisle they visit first.“Nanako!” the female receptionist calls out, waving a hardcover above her head. “That author you like came out with a new book!”“Really?” She asks, and Iemitsu is treated to a gleam of genuine excitement, and with that rare show of honestly he realizes that she’s been lying this whole time.[OR: two mutually terrible people get what they want out of the other, with tsuna as the unfortunate compromise]
Relationships: Sawada Iemitsu/Kamishiro Rize, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	EAT OR BE EATEN!

**Author's Note:**

> TG SPOILERS: blablavbla rize is from this ancient cannibal fam that were the first ghouls n theyve got inbuilt cannibal ghoul powers but theyre awful ppl n founded the ccg and use their girls in a breeding lab its disgusting
> 
> the rest is just au i think!! i hope u like it n also that its not terribly written i didnt beta it cause i didnt kno if anyone wld like it haha

She’s easily the prettiest girl in the room— the kind that doesn’t know it, too, which is Iemitsu’s type.

He leans forward, hand against his hand and elbow against the table. “What’s your name, beautiful?” 

She laughs, adjusting the name tag attached to the frilly apron of her uniform. “It’s Himura— right here, see?”

Iemitsu sees. She worked on the other side of the restaurant last time, and he made sure he sat in her group of tables this time around. Her name is Himura Nanako, she’s a literature student with decent grades. She wears frilly dresses even when she gets off work, probably applied to this establishment because of the ridiculous dress code. Iemitsu is going to marry her.

“When do you get off?” He asks. 

She tilts her head, index finger against her lower lip. “A half an hour or so, why?”

Iemitsu smirks. “There’s a place down the street, makes great coffee.”

Future Mrs. Sawada blushes, says “Oh! Um, sure!” and walks away. 

Iemitsu takes her to a bookstore-coffee shop that she’s obviously been to before— camera footage shows her coming at least twice a month, buying in bulk, and spending an afternoon reading. The workers know her, the walls know her, and she still lets Iemitsu pick their table and the aisle they visit first. 

“Nanako!” the female receptionist calls out, waving a hardcover above her head. “That author you like came out with a new book!”

“Really?” She asks, and Iemitsu is treated to a gleam of genuine excitement, and with that rare show of honestly he realizes that she’s been lying this whole time. 

Iemitsu lives entirely by thinking one thing and letting the opposite show. Finding a kindred spirit in the civilian he scouted so thoroughly should warn him off, but he pays for all her coffee and books and asks her out again with a smile he uses only on dead men.

Nanako blinks, breathes, and returns it with the same intensity. The game is on.

He does all of his own digging until his hands are raw. He looks where he didn’t before, finds no pictures of Nanako until two years ago, and pictures of Nanako with Hibari Youngju. The Hibari family is linked to the Triads and the Arcobaleno through her, and to the Yakuza through her husband. Nanako’s “hometown” is the focus of her territory, Namimori. 

He takes her to the most expensive restaurant in that town, which is about a half-an-hour away. Their smiles are real, the jokes are fake, and every word they exchange has another meaning. It’s the most fun Iemitsu’s had in a long time. 

“Where do you work?” Nanako asks, eyeing the prices on the menu. 

Iemitsu shrugs. “I work the construction contracts for my father’s company.”

They both give a pause at that, because Nanako knows that he’s Italian at this point, and any Italian with good money in construction is an Italian with good money in the mafia. 

“Wow, you must be really smart to do all that!” Nanako gushes, and their world continues to oscillate on the axis of lies. 

Within the month, Nana is vomiting into the hotel toilet. It’s been a losing game on both sides, but now they’ll be playing it forever. 

Nana needs three at-home tests and an ultrasound before she accepts that she’s pregnant. She still pokes at her belly every so often, as if the steadily growing ball of life will somehow pop.

Iemitsu’s original plan was to date her, get her pregnant, and then marry her in short order. It’s still the only plan he has in the event of a child. 

On their way out of the office, Iemitsu puts an arm around Nana’s shoulders. “There’s a couple nice houses nearby.”

She shakes her head. “Namimori is so much cuter, we can check it out tomorrow.”

“Anything for you two,” and that’s all there is. 

Himura Nanako drops out of school, quits her job, and marries Iemitsu in an obnoxiously western affair where she knows no one. She dances with her husband and his boss and even literal infants. They don’t go on a honeymoon, but Iemitsu takes a few weeks off work and they break in their brand new master bedroom. Then he leaves. 

Kamishiro Rize christens the toilet of her new home by spitting blood and human food into the bowl and laughing at her fate.

_ A human child,  _ she thinks, and laughs a little more.  _ Fulfilled your destiny after all, huh? _

Rize was born to be bred like a fucking horse, to participate in her family’s cute little eugenics program, to deliver the strongest into the next generation of Washuu ghouls. 

Instead, she escaped, and any man she fucked she also killed. On multiple occasions, she’d ripped herself apart, trying to sterilize herself, but the healing factor that set her so far above other ghouls kicked in before she could do any damage. 

It wasn’t supposed to matter with Sawada Iemitsu. For one, she was expecting him to try and kill her. He would come at her with his serial killer smile, and she would rip it off with her teeth— but he never did. He read her favorite books, paid her rent, bought her coffee. His bank account, as he told her, would freeze upon his death, and then he’d be no use at all. He was a toy, although a surprisingly long lasting one. 

Now she’s his wife, and she has his life insurance, but he gives her so much more money while he’s alive that it’s not worth it to finish him off. Not when she has a child to consider. And really? A child? Humans and ghouls aren’t able to reproduce, but maybe Iemitsu is just a different kind of predator. She’s going to give birth to a liger, and it’s going to be all sorts of complicated. 

She knows, absently, that she’s been used to make half-ghouls before: Kaneki Ken, the cute boy who she’d never gotten to kill, is just one of her legacies.  _ Children _ — she supposes she already has them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading haha ummmm im on twit @NAK4J1MA!!! idk anyone who likes khr so if yall wna talk abt it haha


End file.
